


How It Should Have Been

by raynewton



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynewton/pseuds/raynewton
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Kirk is given a choice - become a whore or one of the Emperor's concubines. Then Spock shows him a different alternative - how it should have been





	How It Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Originally in Mirror Reflections

How It Should Have Been  
by Ray Newton

He peered intently into the mirror, skilfully blending the green and gold paint around his eyes, deliberately delaying the moment when he must leave the illusionary privacy of his room. How long has it been? he wondered. How many planets, how many Houses like this....how many bodies? Not that it mattered. Each memory was jealously hoarded, another brand for the fire of his hatred, another goad to spur him to revenge.

The low notes of a gong roused him with a summons he dared not ignore; he rose from the mirror with a sigh.. What would it be tonight? A client, or a performance? Perhaps both, if the price was right - Alding was not one to let a fat fee slip through his fingers.

At the top of the stairs he paused, surveying the customers below.

A mixed bag tonight - but he'd been told that several merchant ships were in port, and a House of this class was popular with the officers and passengers.

He studied the different races, assessing each in the light of his own circumstances. A group of Tellarites, pig-faced and more alien in appearance than most of the other races who came here. They fucked like animals, too, grunting and sweating - but at least it was quickly over. In the furthest corner, a pair of Klingons. Please the gods, not them! His skin crawled at the memory of previous assignments, of the last time Klingons had come here, of choking on the cock that thrust into his throat, driving him back onto the other that plunged into his ass. He'd needed stitches when they had finished with him; Alding hadn't been too pleased at the loss of income, so with luck he'd refuse to risk his prize asset again... unless the price was right. Hastily he looked away, as though afraid that his continued scrutiny might arouse their interest.

Surely that was a Romulan? He'd never had one of that race before. They rarely patronized Human-staffed Houses.

Andorians - he hated them, too. Masters of sadism who stopped short of actual injury, they'd often left him fighting back tears of impotent rage and humiliation.

And Humans. In some ways the easiest, they could also be the worst, especially those who knew his history.

"Get your ass down there and put it to work!" Alding's snarled order broke in on his thoughts. "You're performing with Callo - the Virgin and the Burglar scenario. And this time put a little more enthusiasm into the final scene, huh!"

He nodded and ran down the last few steps, ducking into a side passage that led onto the tiny stage. The curtain was down, and the scene set - a bedroom, simply furnished but with strategically-placed mirrors reflecting the bed.

Callo was already waiting, grinning in anticipation. He enjoyed performing with the Human. The whore nodded a greeting - no use blaming the former Areelan colonist - he was a prisoner here too, and who could be surprised if he snatched what enjoyment he could from his situation. If it wasn't him it would be someone else, and at least Callo was careful. Alding's voice beyond the curtain began the announcement to set the scene. There was no time to waste; quickly he stripped off and slid into the bed, drawing the covers around his shoulders as he feigned sleep.

The scenario was one of the oldest in the repertoire, but one of the most popular. He was the Virgin, innocently sleeping, safe in his chaste bedroom. Callo was the Burglar, breaking in and finding a greater prize than he had dreamed.

He'd played the role so often there was no need to think about his moves. They were automatic. Callo crossing the room, halting by the bed, drawing down the covers. Pause, to allow. the audience to feast their eyes on his naked body. Wake at the first caress, and fight. Fight desperately, uselessly, culminating in a scream of anguish as his 'virgin' flesh is violated. Lie there, legs apart, fake blood on his thighs for the gloating audience to relish.

Second scene, and Callo moves in again. Unwilling response, blending into ardent cooperation. Impaled on Callo's cock, legs locked around the Areelan's waist, arms around his neck, he is lifted from the bed and carried down into the audience. His eyes are closed but he can feel their drooling lust as he writhes on the rigid cock. Some of them even reach out to touch, groping at his nipples, his genitals, his buttocks. Alding doesn't like it - they could damage the merchandise - but Callo's hands are occupied in holding him, and it would break the mood to have the bouncers move in now.

At last back to the stage, and an explosive climax. Callo withdraws from his body, rises, and begins to dress. Down to kneel at his feet, arms entwining as he rubs his face against the Areelan's groin, only to be pushed away. He lies a sprawled tangle of limbs on the bed, watching as his ravisher leaves. As always, several of the audience offer to take his place.

Slowly he spreads his legs, one hand curling around his cock as he begins to stroke himself. Wide unseeing eyes gaze directly at the customers; he smiles, his free hand beckoning then sliding down to insert one finger in his anus. He can feel their lust beating at him - gods, how they want him! He smiles again, continuing the slow movement of hands. The curtain falls. Another performance over.

One of the waiters was there with a towel. He secured it around his waist, longing for a shower. Callo had disappeared - probably a client waiting. He turned, and Alding was behind him.

"That was better - you really had them panting tonight. You've got a client. Table six. Captain Vane - he looks wealthy, so put on a good show, huh? Better get over there - don't keep him waiting."

He sighed. So much for an easy night. Table six was set in an alcove near the stairs; once he'd greeted his client there might be time for a shower before the man got down to business - the show wasn't over yet.

As he neared the couch he felt a flash of recognition that faded even as he became aware of it. Vane, tall and slender, expensively dressed, was a stranger. He halted, leaned down, and smiled.

"Your pleasure is mine," he murmured in the husky professional tone he adopted for his clients. "Will you excuse me while I shower? I've been performing, and... "

A hand fastened on his wrist, drawing him down to the couch. "You will do very well as you are." Vane indicated the table. "I want to finish my meal before we go upstairs. You can keep me company while I eat. Like some wine?"

He accepted the glass and drank slowly, covertly studying Vane as the man resumed his meal, trying to assess what he would be like. Just someone looking for a good fuck, or a sadist out for more dangerous thrills?

Impossible to tell just from observation. At least after that last time with the Klingons, Alding had installed alarm buttons in the rooms - he could call for help if he needed it. Well, time would tell. With a shrug he finished the wine and replaced the empty glass on the table. Vane had finished his meal, and poured himself another glass of wine. As he sipped he eyed the blond whore thoughtfully.

"Well now, I had a good look at what you have to offer up there on the stage." His hand slid up under the towel. "Think you can get it up again?"

The whore's smile was mechanical. "It's what I'm paid for, and I'm good at my job."

"So I've heard." The towel was pulled away. "Spread your legs. Yeah, you look as good as I was told."

The hand that had been stroking his thigh moved; up and back, a finger penetrating his anus. Vane grinned at the automatic thrust of the whore's hips, then withdrew his hand, inspecting the glistening fluid that smeared his fingers.

"So the show wasn't faked. I've heard it is, sometimes, but that stud sure shot a load up your ass." Vane laughed coarsely. Comes cheaper than cream, I guess."

One of those! the whore thought with disgust. Gets turned on at the thought of fucking me when I'm wet with another man's semen.

A glance at Vane's bulging crotch confirmed his judgement. Aloud, he said, "I've heard it's done sometimes, but everything's genuine here." He reached out to cup the swelling at the other man's groin. "Why don't we go upstairs?" he murmured seductively. "Let me show you just how genuine I can be." And the sooner we start the sooner you'll be finished.

"Yeah," Vane breathed, squeezing the whore's cock. "Let's go."

They got to their feet and headed for the stairs, Vane's arm around the whore's waist. Gradually his hand slipped lower until he was fingering the cleft of the ass, probing at the tight opening. He only released the other when they were in the room; he stripped quickly, and sprawled in a chair beside the bed.

"Get on your knees and suck me," he ordered thickly. "I want to feel your mouth."

The whore obeyed, lowering his head to take the man's penis between his lips. He sucked quickly, expertly, pausing when the client's touch guided him. He was skilled at his task, and soon Vane's hips were thrusting uncontrollably as he spilled his seed into the receptive mouth. "That was good." Vane patted his cheek approvingly. "Pour me some wine. I've paid for the night, so there's no need to rush. I want to be really in the mood again before I screw you into the bed. That reminds me - you got a vibrator here?"

The whore handed him the wine and silently opened a drawer. Vane examined the range of sexual toys Alding permitted - nothing that would seriously damage his valuable merchandise, of course. At last he selected a vibrator, switching it on and closing his hand around it to gauge its effects.

"That's fine. Get on the bed and draw your knees up... That's right." Vane used one hand to part the anal lips and carefully inserted the vibrator, switching it to a low setting. "I don't want you to come," he explained, "but this'll keep you nice and hot until I'm ready for you. Okay, you can straighten your legs now - it'll stay inside, and I want to see your cock."

The whore obediently lowered his legs as Vane reclined on the bed beside him. A calloused hand stroked his belly, while hard fingers pinched his nipples. His response was totally professional as he moaned in simulated pleasure; since he was fourteen he had been expert at this, allowing his body to respond automatically to stimulation while keeping his thoughts and emotions apart, untouched. So skilled had he become, that the most experienced clients could not be sure whether he was acting or not - an ability that greatly increased his value and the demand for his services.

When he judged that Vane was ready he reached for the Captain's cock, stroking it lightly; as it began to swell in his hand he bent his head to add the wet suction of his mouth, bringing it to full, straining erection, smiling inwardly as Vane gave a helpless gasp.

"Wait - make it last," the Captain panted, pulling the whore's head away. "Hey, can you do that with all your customers?" he added curiously as his roving hand encountered a penis as swollen as his own. He removed the vibrator, replacing it with his fingers as he tested the damp heat of the tight rectum.

The whore sighed inwardly. A talker - that was all he needed. Then his eyes narrowed thoughtfully - if he played his cards right, Vane could be his ticket back to Earth. He looked up and smiled seductively. "I've been well trained," he murmured. "You could screw me every day for a month, and I'd still show you something new. I'm the best there is."

"Pity I won't have the chance to find out," Vane grunted, working his fingers inside the other's ass. "I've got a long haul ahead of me. I could sure use the diversion... but I can't afford Alding's price for you on a long-term lease."

"We could work something out. My company on your trip, and a profit at the end - far more than my price. How does that sound?"

"Interesting," Vane grinned. "Who do I have to kill?"

"Nobody. But you'll have to take a few risks."

"My whole life's a risk. What do I have to do?"

Good - he's hooked! "Later." His hand encircled Vane's cock. "Looks like you have something more urgent to deal with at the moment."

"I sure do." Vane pushed the whore onto his hands and knees, forcing his shoulders down to the bed. He parted the firm buttocks, and a shudder of pleasure shook him at the sight of the tight channel still damp and glistening with Callo's semen. Roughly he forced himself past the yielding muscles, driving fully home with one powerful thrust. The blond, braced on his hands and knees, pushed back to meet him, his anal muscles gripping the swollen cock in a firm embrace. As he looked back over his shoulder the hazel eyes were clouded with lust.

"That's good... big and hard... Come on, give it to me! Let's see if you're man enough to make me scream," he taunted. "I've been fucked by the best... Yes, that's it... Don't stop... Harder... harder... "

Vane drew a deep, gulping breath as he thrust with all his might into the responsive body. Somehow mastery had been taken from him - although he was in the dominant position the writhing, moaning animal impaled on his cock had taken control, was setting the pace. He gripped tighter, his fingers sinking into the soft mounds of the whore's ass; harder and faster he pounded, the tension gathering in his bells until he could hold back no longer, and he came, spurting deep into the warm flesh. Then, exhausted, he collapsed across his partner's back, his softening organ slipping from its sheath.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had," he managed at last. "Get me some wine."

The whore rose from the bed and walked across to the table. Vane lay watching him, enjoying the sight of the white buttocks, red-printed with the marks of his gripping hands, the glistening semen that matted his pubic hair and trickled down his thighs. His grin widened - the whore's proposition was looking more attractive by the minute.

"Right," he said casually, taking the wine and pulling the blond down beside him, reaching to entwine his fingers in the damp sticky curls of the whore's groin. "Just what does this deal of yours involve?"

"Take me with you. Alding won't let me go, so you'll have to find a way to smuggle me onto your ship. I'll stay with you until your trip is over. Then, if you'll take me to Earth, I have money there - a great deal of money. Half of it will be yours - and there's enough to make you rich for life."

"Where would a whore get that kind of money?" Vane scoffed.

"I wasn't always a whore," the blond replied. "You said you've heard of me - how much do you really know?"

Vane shrugged. "The gossip of the space lanes. It's said you're the best, most expensive, most talented whore in the Empire; that you'll spread your legs for anyone - or anything - who'll pay your price; that you're insatiable, greedy, and heartless."

"And my past. What do you know about that?"

"Again, only rumour. It's said that you were the Emperor's Favourite, but that you slept with anyone who took your fancy. When the Emperor discovered you in bed with one of his guards he sold you to Whoremaster Alding."

"It's true I was the Favourite," the blond said quietly. "I was recruited by one of the Court... talent scouts... when I was just fourteen. I went virgin to the Emperor's bed, and I had the sense to realise I couldn't afford to play around - I was completely faithful, by necessity if not by choice. I had a great deal of influence in some things, and I was easily bribed to plead with my master; he was generous to me, and I became wealthy... but no-one ever knew just how much of that wealth I hid away where no-one could find it.

"But the Emperor had other... diversions. That bitch Jalana schemed to get rid of me - she hoped to replace me as Favourite. She drugged me and a Captain of the Imperial Guard... " He broke off with a bitter laugh. "I never even knew his name... We were locked in a room together, and I couldn't have cared whether it was a man or a gorilla screwing me. He was up my ass when the Emperor found us - helped, of course, by Jalana.

"Of course, we claimed we'd been set up, but there was no trace of the drug in our bodies. Jalana produced witnesses who, in return for immunity, swore they'd fucked me. The Captain committed suicide rather than face the Emperor's wrath. I was stripped of everything I owned, and sold at auction to amuse the Court - Alding bought me. The only bidders were brothel keepers - it was Jalana's suggestion that since I'd played the whore I should become one.

"But no-one found my hoard. It's still there, and I can get it if I can only reach Earth. Get me there, and I'll share it with you. Then... " The golden eyes darkened in murderous fury "...then Jalana will feel my vengeance." He looked up at the Captain. "Well? Will you do it?"

There was silence as Vane sipped his wine, pondering the offer. The whore schooled himself to wait with hard-learned patience. Vane might refuse, considering it too risky to aid someone who had offended the Emperor - but if he did, nothing was lost; he would wait for another opportunity.

But if Vane agreed... Ah, then there would be a reckoning! No-one had suspected that the obedient, docile whore had planned his revenge from the very beginning! They would all pay - Jalana, her friends, Alding, Vane himself... they would all pay for every moment of humiliation he had suffered, for every loathed client who had ravaged his body. It was a thirst, a hunger in him, this need for destruction...

"Then I guess the other story about you can't be true," Vane said after a long silence.

Surprised at the change of topic, he looked up. "What story is that?"

"That you were abandoned by a lover who left you for the stars. It has been said that you work in Houses like this one because you hope to find him again some day, that you've never stopped loving him... "

"A lover?" The whore stared in utter amazement. "I've been a whore since I was fourteen! Where would I find a lover?" He laughed harshly. "In all my life, no-one - no-one - has ever loved me!" The bitterness in his voice shocked the whore; why had he said that? He'd never even thought it before... But it was true... A sudden terrible feeling of grief, of loneliness, swept over him; he gazed at Vane, wondering why the man's face seemed indistinct, hazy. His voice fell to a desolate whisper.

"I've never been loved. Never... "

  
***

  
"...never been loved. Never... "

The dimly seen face leaning over him seemed to melt, the features blurring and merging into a new configuration. One that he knew.

"Spock! Spock, it worked!" He glanced around the room. It had not changed, only the man who held him was different.

"Of course it worked." The Vulcan's arm encircled his shoulders, lowering him against the pillows. "I gave form and shape to your fantasy, Jim, and your mind directed the events. But I do not understand. Surely fantasy should bring pleasure. This was... "

"Necessary." Kirk shrugged off the protecting arm and sat up cross-legged, facing Spock.

"I was fourteen," he continued abruptly. "I'd left home and was on my own, almost penniless, not knowing what I was going to do - what I could do. My first night in the city, I met two men. They offered me a choice...

"Elzar was from the Court, one of the Emperor's...talent scouts. His Imperial Majesty has a taste for young male flesh, apparently, and I was just the type he most enjoyed. I would have rank, wealth, influence - and in return all I had to do was to spread my legs for the Emperor on command. Well, I was tempted. Who wouldn't be? An easy life, money, and the power I wanted...

"Faron's proposition wasn't nearly as attractive at first sight. He was a thief and reckoned I'd make an ideal front - my youth and innocence would disarm the most suspicious victim. He promised to teach me all the tricks, and he was good - he was as rich as Elzar.

"I was to meet them both the next night to give them my decision. I'd made up my mind I was going to accept Elzar's offer. As I headed for the rendezvous I passed the spaceport, and saw a squad of Starfleet cadets on their way for field training. Then I knew. That was what I wanted. But how to get it? I was a penniless, homeless brat, with no influence, nothing except my brains and my body.

"As the Emperor's plaything I could have a ship, but I'd never be allowed to train seriously. I'd be a figurehead at best. Oh, I'd be called 'Captain' - but another man would be in command... he'd know it, and so would I... It would be worse than having nothing at all. Can you understand that, Spock?"

"I can," the Vulcan nodded.

"So I decided to join Faron. I didn't know how much Academy training would cost; I didn't even know if my educational standards were high enough. But with money I could buy tuition - and with Faron I could begin to earn my way. You know the rest."

"But I do not understand. Why this charade?" Spock was genuinely puzzled.

"Because sometimes I've wondered what would have happened to me if I'd stuck to my original choice. When you told me the meld could tap into my subconscious, I began to think that maybe you could show me.

"This shore leave - we had a chance to be alone, and you could use the androids to act out the characters... "

"And have you learned enough?" the Vulcan asked quietly.

"I think so. I was still pretty naif at fourteen, Spock. It seemed an easy trade - my body for the power and luxury I wanted. But I've learned how the world works since then. That could have happened to me, you know. Everyone's on the make, out for themselves."

"Everyone?" the Vulcan asked softly.

Kirk looked up, a gentleness in his eyes that surprised the Vulcan. "No, not everyone, Spock. You're as ambitious as I am in your own way, but you've taught me to believe that there's something - someone- you won't trample to get what you want."

"Perhaps because the one I will not trample is the one I want," the Vulcan admitted. "But what would you do, I wonder, if you knew what else is in my mind? Something that I have wanted, yet cannot have... "

Caught by the sudden wistfulness in the quiet voice Kirk looked up, his lips curving in a smile. He caught the Vulcan's hand and kissed it lightly, then pressed it to his temple.

"Show me," he invited. "This is your shore leave, too. Show me what you want... "

"What should have been," the Vulcan replied in a husky whisper. "My t'hy'la, this is how it should have been... "

  
***

 

He was fourteen years old, and alone, cold and hungry. His thin body still ached from that last beating - the old man will have to find someone else to vent his spite on now, he thought with grim satisfaction.

The few coins in his pocket would buy him a cup of coffee if Elzar and Faron were late - if they were on time, they'd perhaps buy him a meal. At the thought of food his stomach growled, and he bit the inside of his mouth, tasting blood, the slight pain overlying the sensation of hunger.

Elzar or Faron? If he wasn't so cold, so hungry, perhaps he could think more clearly. For a moment the memory of the farm filled him with nostalgia - at least it was warm there...

He had so little to sell - his fresh young body or his quicksilver mind. The question was, which would bring the higher price? At least he had two eager buyers.

The icy wind whistled through his thin shirt, and he shivered, hugging himself. Not far now, and he had plenty of time. He lingered under a street lamp, stealing the illusion of warmth from its soft glow.

"A cold night for one so poorly clad."

Kirk whirled to confront the tall figure that loomed up beside him. He hadn't heard footsteps... Fear rose bitter in his mouth. A thief? With no reward for his efforts the man might beat him. Or a rapist? Despoiling him of the one thing that made him valuable to Elzar, his virginity? He'd have no choice then...

He shrank back, his eyes widening, wondering if he should run, if he would out-distance the man...

"Put this on. You might as well be comfortable while we talk." A warm cloak settled about his shoulders, and he instinctively clutched the soft folds to his shivering body, savouring the comfort and the spicy smell of the garment.

"Talk?" he asked, his nervousness receding a little as the stranger made no threatening move. If only he could see his face... Still, the cloak was warm, and he might as well enjoy its comfort while he could.

"Do not return to the bar tonight."

"What? You're crazy!" Kirk took a step backwards, beginning to feel uneasy again. Who was this man, and how had he known his intentions? And how dare he interfere? His shabby room was paid only until the morning - if he reached no agreement with Elzar or Faron tonight he'd be out on the streets, with no shelter.

The stranger followed him, moving swiftly. Before he realised where he was going Kirk's retreat brought him up against an angle of the wall, the man's body blocking his escape. The movement brought him into the full light of the lamp, and Kirk whistled softly - he was a Vulcan. There was no mistaking the cast of features, the slanted eyebrows, the delicately tipped ears.

Ashamed of his nervousness, refusing to allow it to show, Kirk lifted his chin arrogantly. "It's none of your business where I go or what I do. If you're looking for sex, you've picked the wrong man."

"Man?" The quiet voice sounded faintly amused. "You are but a child."

"You're not so old yourself," Kirk retorted. He was not quite sure why he had said that - it was difficult to judge age in aliens - but he was certain that the Vulcan was younger than he seemed.

"Perhaps. I am certainly old enough to know what I am doing, James Kirk. You, it seems, arc not."

"How do you know my name?" Beneath the cloak Kirk reached for the knife he had hidden in his sleeve. As well to be prepared...

"I saw you at the bar last night, and heard your conversations with Elzar and Faron. You are neither a whore nor a thief, t'shana. I will not let them corrupt you."

"You won't let them?" Kirk's anger was clear in his voice. "What the hell gives you the right...?" He broke off abruptly as an arm encircled him, trapping his knife hand. Instinctively he struggled, but the arm held him with unyielding gentleness - he could not break free.

"The right is mine because I choose to take it." The Vulcan's free hand touched his face lightly. "You will come with me to Vulcan. My people will teach you to grow free and untainted. We must be together, t'shana. Come with me?"

There was an almost wistful note of appeal in the quiet voice, and something inside Kirk longed to respond to it, but his fear was too great. All he knew was that this alien was going to take him away from a world, a life that - however limited - was all he knew. He did not even wonder why the Vulcan was doing this, or what he wanted. - he simply fought, uselessly, until the gentle hand settled on his throat.

"Do not struggle so, t'shana. I do not wish to injure you."

"Let me go, damn you! Let me go!" Terror owned him now, his thin veneer of sophistication vanishing. Somehow he kept his chin up, but his eyes betrayed him - he was, after all, little more than a child. "Please... let me go... "

The Vulcan made no answer, but the lean fingers tightened on his throat. Suddenly he was falling, to be gathered up in powerful arms. "You will not be despoiled by those animals!"

He could see, and feel, and hear, but could not speak, could make no movement. The alien carried him swiftly through the streets, ignoring the curious stares of the passers-by, finally turning into the entrance to the spaceport. The security ward on duty at the desk saluted him and opened the gate; as they emerged onto the landing field Kirk's heart pounded in response to the sight of the sleek, graceful ships at rest in their cradles.

The largest ship had its boarding ramp lowered, and at their approach the Vulcan who stood there bowed respectfully, speaking some words in a language Kirk could not understand. His captor replied; then boarded the ship. Kirk had a brief impression of soft lighting and intense dry heat, then he was carried into a room and placed on a bed, pillows piled behind his back to support him.

"These are your rooms, t'shana. I must leave you now, but I will send Sendal to you. He is a Healer - he will tend you, and answer what questions he can." The Vulcan's hand moved, and a screen on the wall opposite the bed sprang into light, showing the spaceport outside.

"You may wish to watch our departure. I will return as soon as I can."

Alone, Kirk tried to move, and found that he could turn his head a little, although his arms and legs still refused to obey him. Ignoring the screen for the moment, he studied the rest of the room. It was surprisingly large, and comfortably furnished, although in an alien, slightly barbaric style, hung with crimson draperies and carpeted with thick rugs. To the right of the viewscreen a stone column supported the carved figure of some strange beast; a bowl between its outstretched paws held the flicker of flame. A door in the other wall stood open, revealing a bathroom beyond.

The bed was covered with the same rich fabric that draped the walls, and although firm it was very comfortable. The cloak that enfolded him, he saw now, was of a thick, heavy, velvet-like material, the front patterned with strange symbols embroidered in silver. In fact, everything had a quiet luxury that bespoke great wealth. Who was his captor, he wondered. And why...?

A slow, almost subliminal tremor throbbed through the room, and his eyes flew to the changing pattern of light on the screen. The ground was receding rapidly; within seconds the spaceport had dwindled to a spot of light lost in the greater gleam of the surrounding city; then that too was gone, swallowed up as the full orb of the Earth became visible.

Kirk swallowed, excitement and fear warring in him. They were in space! Then the Earth itself shrank to a tiny spot of light as the ship sprang free into the open paths of space.

All fear was lost in the wonder of this reality. Kirk lay back against the pillows, his eyes wide, his lips half-parted as he drank in the sight, hungering to know more of this, to go to see for himself what those brilliant stars meant.

Gradually he became aware that he was not alone, and turned his eyes reluctantly from the screen. A white-haired Vulcan stood by the bed, studying him intently. So entranced was Kirk by the glory of what he had seen that the indignant questions he knew he should be asking seemed unworthy of the occasion - instead he waited for the stranger to speak.

Slowly, the old man nodded. "Aye, the stars call you too, child," he murmured, his voice having a stronger accent than his captor's. "Not all could face the loss of their world so calmly."

"What do you mean?"

"Later. First I must see to your well-being. I am Sendal, the Healer." An unseen hypo hissed at his shoulder. "Try to move now, but slowly."

Kirk sat up and swung his legs off the bed, his muscles stiff but responsive. He stood, then sat down again quickly as a wave of dizziness swept over him.

The hypo hissed again. "Rest while the nausea passes. I must examine you for infection or injury."

The doctor folded back the cloak, and Kirk smiled as the slanting eyebrows soared - he knew well enough how much of a contrast there must be between the subdued richness of the outer garment and his own thin, shabby clothing. The Vulcan made no comment, however, but examined him quickly and efficiently.

"You are underweight, and there is evidence of vitamin deficiency," Sendal pronounced at last. "These will be corrected. The bruises... no lasting damage. They will fade in time. Your general health is excellent. Some attention to your teeth seems advisable, but that is all."

Kirk nodded and reached for his clothes, but the Vulcan took them from him, holding them at arm's length. He pulled open a panel in the wall, placed them inside, and closed it again.

"A disposal unit - all soiled clothing and waste material should be placed here. You will wish to bathe, no doubt, and you will find clean - and more suitable - clothes in the chest there. While you cleanse yourself I will arrange for food to be brought to you; but first, are there any questions you wish to ask me?"

"Where am I?" Kirk demanded. "Who brought me here? And why?"

"You are on board the official Vulcan diplomatic shuttle, at present conveying Ambassador Sarek and his family home. You were brought here by Spock, the Ambassador's son."

"But why?"

The Vulcan shook his head. "That I cannot tell you. No doubt Spock will explain. You are safe here, however. Bathe, eat and rest. If you require anything, press that button and one of the zer'hain - the attendants - will come to you. He paused for a moment. "You must not leave this room until you are given permission. The door will be locked. The zer'hain have their orders, and will restrain you should you attempt to leave - unwittingly, they might injure you. All will be explained in time, child. Have patience."

He left, and within seconds Kirk was at the door; it was locked, as the Vulcan had said. Shrugging, he turned back into the room, then deciding that he might as well explore his prison, he wandered into the bathroom. - The sonic shower was something of a mystery to one who had only heard of such refinements, but he quickly fathomed its workings, feeling slightly more cheerful as the dirt sloughed off his skin. He preferred water, he decided, but it felt good to be clean again.

Everything he might possibly need had been laid ready for his use. He sniffed cautiously at a few bottles, decided to postpone experimentation, and settled for brushing his hair. Then, conscious of his nudity, he returned to the bedroom to investigate the chest Sendal had indicated.

Dressed, Kirk inspected himself in the mirror, enjoying the sight of himself in the close-fitting trousers, loose belted shirt and knee-high boots, all in a shade of rich amber that complimented his heir and eyes. Then he frowned - the clothes, even the boots, were too good a fit. It was as though he had been expected and prepared for...

A soft chiming interrupted his thoughts, then the door slid open and a Vulcan woman entered carrying a covered tray; she was followed by a man who bore a smaller tray with a jug and glass. The woman set her tray down, bowed, and left, while the man placed his own tray beside hers and began to lift the covers from the dishes, indicating that Kirk should sit down and eat.

Aware of how hungry he was, Kirk took his place, his mouth watering as the food was served to him. He took a tentative mouthful.

"This is good - what is it?"

The man shook his head, indicating that he did not understand. Kirk shrugged - so not all Vulcans spoke Terran, then. He took the glass that was handed to him and drank thirstily - some sort of fruit juice, he guessed. Whatever it was, it was good.

When he had finished eating, the man collected the dishes onto the tray and took it to the door; the woman, who was waiting outside, took it from him, and handed him another in exchange. This held a pot set on a burner, and two small, handleless cups. The Vulcan poured some of the liquid and handed it to Kirk, who tasted it curiously; it had a slightly bitter taste, but after a few sips he found himself enjoying it.

Silently the man lifted a folded sheet of paper from the tray and handed it to him. The writing; was unfamiliar and unsigned, but only one person could have sent it.

'I have been delayed, t'shana, but I will come as soon as I can.' When he looked up the Vulcan had gone. Kirk poured himself another cup of the hot drink and returned to the bed; propping himself up on the pillows he watched the beauty of the starfield as the ship sped onwards to Vulcan.

  
***

 

He must have dozed, he realised, for the next thing he knew he was gazing up into a pair of dark eyes that watched him with a curious hunger in their velvet depths. Startled, he sat up, betrayed into hasty speech.

"Right, it's about time you did some explaining, Mister: What's this all about? Why am I here?" he exploded. "You had no right to..."

"I will answer all your questions," Spock said, "but quietly - there is no need for a shouting match." He poured a cup of the hot drink for himself, and refilled Kirk's. "Have some kl'ava while we talk."

Kirk accepted the cup. "Well?" he muttered ungraciously. "I'm listening."

"You are here because I wish to marry you... to mate with you..." He broke off, smiling slightly at the sight of Kirk's bemused face. "I am sorry. You do not speak Vulcan, and there is no adequate translation in Terran of what I propose. What I meant to say... "

But Kirk was not listening. Embarrassed and horrified, he sprang to his feet.. "Marry me? What the hell do you think I am?" His voice took on an almost hysterical note. "I know what you mean, all right! You want to fuck me. Well, forget it! I'm no whore."

"Be silent!" Spock was towering over him, backing him towards the bed. "You were ready enough to whore for Elzar," he sneered. Then his expression softened and he gazed down at Kirk, who was valiantly trying to hide his fear as he stared up wide-eyed at the furiously angry Vulcan.

"Forgive me, t'shana." A finger stroked his cheek lightly. "I was clumsy. You will not be harmed, or forced into anything, I swear it. Will you not let me explain?"

Slightly reassured by the appeal in the alien's eyes Kirk nodded and sat down on the bed, waiting expectantly. Spock drew up a chair.

"There is so much to tell you, so much to explain, so much you will find it hard to understand. On my world, Jim, a sexual union between two males is permitted. We are telepathic, and link with our chosen mates in a mental and physical union that is... glorious. But it is the mental affinity that we need, and once felt, it cannot be denied. We can instantly sense the presence of the t'hy'la - the friend, the brother, the lover.

"I have long known that I was attracted to a male partner, but I have never felt the call of my t'hy'la... until last night, when I sat in a Terran bar and sensed your presence. I had not expected... and when I thought to approach you, you had gone. By probing the minds of those who had been around you I learned who you were, and of the offers that had been made to you.

"I determined to meet you, to gain your trust, and to offer you another choice. But my father was unexpectedly recalled to Vulcan, and I with him - I would not have the time I needed to persuade you. So... I determined to take you with me. Here you are."

"But you still haven't told me what you want." Somehow Kirk knew that Spock had not gone to these lengths just for a night's amusement.

"I ask this. Come to Vulcan. Live as a guest in my father's house. Learn to know me, my world, the customs of my people. At the end of a month, when the diplomatic shuttle returns to Earth, I will ask you again for the t'hy'la bond. If you accept, my parents will adopt you, take you under their protection until you are old enough to be mated."

"And if I refuse?"

The dark eyes closed briefly. "You will be returned to Earth, free to make your own choice. All I will ask then is that you allow me to provide for you so that you need not steal or whore to live." Suddenly the eyes were holding his, teasing, challenging. "Look upon it as an adventure, Jim Kirk. What have you to lose?"

"Nothing, I guess." Kirk threw back his head, laughter bubbling into his throat. "It is an adventure," he agreed. "And a gamble. Will I end up... uh, married to another man? Okay, Spock, I agree to your terms. It's the best offer I've had, anyway. I'll give it a trial - a fair trial," he added, grinning slyly.

The Vulcan's lips curved. "Then I must strive to win you, must I not?" he replied gravely.

  
***

 

The following morning Kirk met Spock's parents at breakfast. Ambassador Sarek was a dignified, quiet man who displayed no surprise at, or disapproval of, his son's unexpected acquisition. He greeted Kirk formally, repeated Spock's offer of hospitality and his promise to return Kirk to Earth at the end of the month if he so chose, then withdrew from the conversation.

Spock's mother, the Lady Amanda, was Human; he had not expected that. A serenely beautiful woman, she was as unlike his own mother as it was possible to be - not for her the stresses of poverty and hard work. She seemed genuinely interested in Kirk, and although - with his early-learned cynicism - he wondered why, it was a relief to be welcomed. Perhaps she was merely indulging her son's whim, but since it made his own position such easier, he set himself to keep her approval.

After the meal Spock took Kirk to the small gym on the ship for a workout, promising to teach him Vulcan methods of hand-to-hand combat. In the changing room he halted Kirk as he changed, and slightly touched one of the bruises on his shoulder.

"Sendal reported to me that you had been beaten. Who is responsible for this?"

Kirk shrugged. "It's nothing. I used to work for one of our neighbours, doing chores, most of it heavy work. He was quick with his fists if things went wrong, and he didn't pay much, but we needed all I could earn. Last time I went he beat me up real bad... Mom... insisted I go back... That was when 1 walked out."

"She would have had you return to the man who had abused you?" Spock was horrified.

"I told you - we needed the money. Forget it, huh?"

"At least that is over," Spock told him. "There is much that we can teach you on Vulcan if you choose to remain with us; and even if you do not, you will be provided for. You will never be forced into anything again. Now come - let me show you the basic holds... "

By the end of the journey to Vulcan Kirk felt completely at ease in Spock's company. Despite their very different backgrounds they had much in common, and their differences balanced each other. They spent almost all their time together, teaching and learning, for Spock was as anxious to understand this complex young Human as he was to persuade him to remain as part of his family.

When they reached Vulcan, Kirk was at first a little overwhelmed by the quietly obvious wealth and status of his new 'family'. He hid his reaction behind a cocky arrogance Spock found strangely endearing, and within a very short time he had come to take the comfort of his new life almost for granted. The climate was difficult at first, but he adapted quickly; the language problem was overcome when Spock's tutor arranged a course of sleep-teaching for him; and, somewhat to his surprise, he was readily accepted by Spock's friends, who recognised his difficulties and assisted him with a matter-of-fact unobtrusiveness that smoothed over any problems.

So absorbed did he become in his new way of life that it came as a shock when Spock turned to him in the room they shared when they had retired one night.

"Jim, the month is almost over. In a few days you must decide if you will remain on Vulcan or return to Earth."

"So soon? I hadn't realised... "

"It is necessary, therefore, that I tell you of my hopes. You must know what will be expected of you - and offered to you - if you accept the t'hy'la bond - and Sarek will wish to assure himself that you are fully prepared before he gives his consent to your adoption. This is for your own sake - he has already informed me that he is willing to receive you into the family."

Kirk settled comfortably on the rug in front of the fire. Propping his chin on his hands he regarded Spock, who was lying on the couch. "Let's have it, then," he invited.

"The ships of the Imperial Fleet are used for conquest and subjugation," Spock began abruptly. "It is the intention of the Vulcan Science Academy to build ships for exploration and investigation. Training of the crews has already begun, and all races of the Empire will be eligible - but they will be scientists and explorers, not fighting men.

"I have been selected to train as a Science Officer; you - if you choose - will be offered Command Training."

"Command of a Starship?" Kirk's eyes were alight with wonder. "Why me? Surely they'd want a Vulcan."

"They want the best. You have been watched and judged during your time on Vulcan and it is the opinion of those far wiser than I that you have the gift. I do not - but I will serve you well, Jim."

"It just doesn't seem possible," Kirk whispered.

"It is not only possible, it is certain; but the choice must be yours. And you will remember that I spoke to you also of a... personal commitment."

"As... lovers?"  
  
"I am drawn to you, as the mate my body and mind desire; but you are also my only hope of escape from the chains of Vulcan marriage. With a male bondmate I will be permitted to leave Vulcan; otherwise I must remain here with my wife. And... you are the only bondmate I can accept."

"But what about your... your wife?"

"The contract is made, and must be fulfilled, but T'Pring is aware that my need is for a t'hy'la. When I have given her the child duty demands, the contract will be broken.

"If you agree to my offer Sarek will arrange a marriage for you on Vulcan. Your wife will bear you a child, then release you to me, as T'Pring will release me to you. We will be free, and the stars wait for us. Do not deny me the stars, t'shana."

Spock slid from the couch to kneel beside Kirk, one hand touching the fair head. "Can you feel anything for me?" he asked. "Can you love me?"

"I don't know," Kirk said honestly. "We're both male, but what does that matter? It's common enough, and more accepted here than it is on Earth, it seems." He reached a tentative hand to the Vulcan's check. "When I look at you, when I touch you, I feel... strange inside. But love... sex... I don't know. I've never... "

The Vulcan's hands cupped his face as they came to their knees, looking into each other's eyes. "You are too young," Spock murmured. "Too young. But your mind will know, although your flesh is not yet ready. Will you put it to the test?"

"What must I do?"

"Let me touch your mind.. In the meld our thoughts, our feelings, will meet. We will both know if we are truly as compatible as I think we are."

"Yes," Kirk nodded. "Try it, Spock."

The long fingers settled. on his fare, and slowly Kirk became aware of a warm, vital presence in his mind. Waves of love poured over him, warming his cold, lonely heart.

/Spock,/ he thought wonderingly.

/I am here, t'shana./

Arms slid around him, drawing him close, and warm lips took his mouth. At their touch something awoke in Kirk, something older by far that his fourteen years, an avid hunger that half frightened and wholly thrilled him. It seemed as if his bones had turned to liquid honey. As though his flesh was melting, blending with the Vulcan's. His mouth opened, accepting the heat of a thrusting tongue; strange new sensations coursed along his nerves, a longing for something more, something for which he had no name, but something he wanted so badly...

"Kaiidth, no!" Gasping, Spock wrenched his head away from the alluring mouth, holding the Human at arms length. His lips curved in a wry smile. "Almost I could forget your youth," he said shakily. "But I have my answer, do I not? And you, I think, have yours."

Kirk nodded. When he could trust his voice he managed,. "That was incredible! I felt your thoughts - your love... your need of me. We were so close... And when you kissed me I felt..." He shook his head as words failed him. "I wasn't alone. For the first time in my life I wasn't alone." The hazel eyes widened. "Is that what we'll have when we're bonded, Spock?"

"That, and more," the Vulcan promised.

"Why did you stop? I want more. The mind touch, and... Kiss me again." He lifted his face, seeking Spock's mouth, but the Vulcan turned his head away.

"We will bond at once," he replied, "and then can meld whenever you wish, but the other.:.. No. You must not tempt me, t'shana."

"Why not?" Kirk asked mutinously. "You want it too - I know you do. I'm fourteen - almost fifteen. I'm old enough to... "

"Even on Earth you are too young," Spock answered patiently. "Vulcans mature physically much earlier than Humans. I have the body of an adult mile, you that of a child." The long fingers framed the rebellious face. "If I attempt to possess you now, I will injure you. We must be patient."

"I suppose so." Kirk sighed; then, glancing up through his lashes he added slyly, "But there's no reason why you can't kiss me, or... or touch me - is there?"

"No reason, t'shana," Spock assured him.

 

***

 

The following morning Kirk informed Sarek of his decision to remain on Vulcan. Events thereafter moved with bewildering speed. Within days his formal adoption had been completed, he had renounced his Terran citizenship, become legally a subject of Vulcan, and had been accepted as a student at the Science Academy in the faculty of Command Training.

More important to him was the formation of the bond with Spock. Usually the t'hy'la link was formed by the bondmates alone, but their youth, coupled with Kirk's lack of telepathic ability, made it advisable that Sendal supervise the weaving of the bond. Kirk had thought there might be difficulties, but when the elderly Healer guided him carefully into his mate's mind, he was aware only of an urgent need to be close, to be one with the mind that was so closely attuned to his. He surged forward impulsively, reaching out in eager greeting; a faint tenuous presence barred his path and he tore at it ruthlessly, scattering the insubstantial fragments until he broke through at last, to be held and eagerly welcomed into the core of the Vulcan's mind and heart. So intoxicating was the unity that he clung, refusing to be drawn away, until a sharp and repeated surge of pain turned his awareness back to reality.

With a final slap Sendal released him; over the Vulcan's shoulder he could see that Sarek was rousing Spock in tho same manner.

Satisfied that the meld had been broken, the Healer nodded. "A powerful bond indeed. The briefest contact between these two would have been enough. Spock, you must exercise care at first when you meld; make sure you know when to break."

Spock nodded, his gaze on Kirk, whose eyes were stormy with anger. "Something tried to keep me from Spock," he said resentfully.

"That was the marriage bond with T'Pring you sensed," Sendal explained. "It still exists, and will function when the woman reaches her Time, but when the need for it is ended it will be easily broken. The t'hy'la bond, however, is to the end."

  
***

 

Two weeks later Kirk endured the ordeal of a formal betrothal to T'Pella, T'Pring's younger sister. The bonding with Spock had been private, with only Sarek and Sendal as witnesses; this time it seemed that half Vulcan was present, and the Matriarch T'Pau herself presided over the ceremony.

His bride was lovely, but it was the cold, haughty beauty that seemed typical of Vulcan women - although Kirk thought that T'Pella's deceptively elfin face held a hint of humour that was missing in her sister. He was aware of the marriage tie, but only as a vaguely uncomfortable presence in his mind that he at first ignored, then forgot; it was nothing like the warm, ecstatic communion he had with his bondmate.

These personal matters settled, Kirk and Spock threw themselves wholeheartedly into their studies. Days blended into weeks, weeks flew into months - there was so much to learn that the passage of time blurred, and with a shock Kirk was reminded one evening that it has his sixteenth birthday.

They were on leave from the Academy, spending a quiet evening in their rooms. In a few days they would leave the theoretical study for field training in space - another step towards Vulcan's goal.

Kirk sat gazing into the fire, remembering that night nearly two years ago when he had first met Spock. What would have happened to him, he wondered, if the Vulcan had not been there, had not been drawn to him? But thank the gods, Spock had been there. Because of the Vulcan he had a home, a career, friends and family. Sarek and Amanda were his parents, Spock his brother... with a shock he realised that since leaving Earth he had not given one thought to that Iowa farm.

He looked up with a smile as Spock joined him on the couch, slipping an arm around his shoulders. He leaned forward to meet the Vulcan's kiss, his hands sliding under the loose shirt as the fingers of Spock's free hand stroked his thigh.

Since their bonding, their lovemaking had continued, growing more adventurous as they experimented, progressing from tentative, almost shy kisses to intimate exploration with hands and mouths. Kirk still remembered the ecstasy of his first climax, when he had come in the hot wetness of Spock's mouth, the intoxicating pleasure he felt as the Vulcan's semen slid down his throat.

Hunger to know that taste again filled him, and he reached for the fastening of Spock's trousers; the Vulcan caught his hand, lifting his fingers to his lips.

"T'hy'la, it is time for us." Spock's voice was hungry with longing. "You are still young by Terran reckoning, but Sendal informs me that your body can now accept me without sustaining damage. I could have served you long ago, but I wished us to complete the bonding together. Will it please you, t'shana?"

Kirk smiled at the old endearment. 'Little One'... Spock rarely used it now as he had grown in strength and confidence, but it pleased him to hear it occasionally.

"Oh yes," he murmured. "I'm glad you waited, t'hy'la. Now we can share."

"Come, then."

Spock rose and drew him to his feet. Together they walked into the bedroom; as they undressed and showered, they watched each other with a new awareness. Then, facing each other, they knelt on the bed, hands raised for the mind touch.

Kirk had learned to reach out to his mate, and no effort was required on Spock's part as their minds met and blended. Both were filled with anticipation, for not only would they mate fully, but the bond would be complete it last. Until now physical contact had been necessary for a full exchange of thoughts - at a distance only a general awareness of each other was possible; but with a full mating they would have total contact whenever they wished.

The link established, Spock lowered his head to his bondmate's mouth, inserting his tongue into the cool sweetness; Kirk sighed with satisfaction as he returned the kiss, sucking hungrily on the tongue that was as familiar there as his own.

When Spock drew back at last Kirk looked up at him expectantly. "How do you want me? On my knees, or... ?"

They both had a theoretical knowledge of the techniques of male mating. On the day they bonded Sarek had given them a set of ancient erotic books, preserved reluctantly by the Matriarchs from the days of the Warriors and given to t'hy'la-bonded couples for their instruction - it was, after all, illogical that either partner should suffer injury due to his ignorance or his mate's. Kirk and Spock had studied the old texts, carefully applying their teaching as they experimented with their incomplete lovemaking.

To Kirk's surprise, Spock shook his head. "Go first, t'hy'la," he murmured. "I must take time with you, and..." he laughed softly as he reached out to touch the Human's erect penis, "...I do not think your control is very strong at this moment."

Kirk grinned. "No, it's not," he admitted.

His hands moved in a well-learned pattern across the lean body, fingers combing through the silky hair of the chest to stroke the greenish-gold nipples. He bent to take each in turn into his mouth, nibbling at it with sharp teeth as it firmed under his attention. His tongue laid a moist trail across the flat belly, lingering at the navel to probe it inquisitively. Spock writhed beneath him as Kirk stroked the long thighs, his hands lingering on the smooth flesh, postponing the moment when he reached for the jade cock, his fingers working delicately between the flaring ridges.

This was familiar territory, but his hand began to tremble as Spock's legs parted for him. Instinctively his fingers found the tiny anal opening, his free hand guiding his cock, centering it. The breath caught in his throat as he pressed forward. Spock moaned, and he froze, his heart pounding.

"Did I hurt you?"

Even as he asked the question it was answered through the bond. Spock's pleasure at the penetration flooded through him, the sensations produced by the pressure of the cool Human flesh within the hot channel.

"More! Deeper!" Spock gasped, his hips lifting in helpless entreaty. "Fill me, t'hy'la. Complete us... Ahhh!"

He gave a long sigh of utter rapture as Kirk thrust, sheathing himself fully in the avid flesh. The Human laughed aloud, almost dizzy with the overload of their dual pleasure. He wanted to prolong the sensations, but his need was building too high too quickly. As he began to thrust he reached for the Vulcan's cock, but Spock gently pushed his hands away.

"Later... Within thee!" he panted.

Kirk nodded and slipped his hands under the firm buttocks, pulling Spock closer as he surged in, held, poised on the brink of orgasm. For endless moments he hung there, every inch of his cock caressed by the rhythmic contraction of Spock's anal muscles, then the semen was spurting from him, flooding deep into his lover's body. His ears rang with Spock's cry of ecstasy, his mind was on fire with the savage joy of their long-delayed union.

Slowly his softening cock slipped from the sanctuary of the Vulcan's flesh. Powerful arms closed around him, drawing him into a kiss that gave life as it drank from his lips, that fed as it satisfied his hunger.

Their minds were entwined as completely as their bodies, and when the kiss ended at last Kirk lifted wondering eyes to his lover's face. "One mind, one flesh," he whispered. "I read that in one of the books Sarek gave us. I thought it was - oh, symbolic, I guess - but it's real, isn't it?"

"It is real, t'hy'la." Spock's lips brushed his cheek. "Had you not wondered why the Matriarchs do not forbid male bonding? It is because they know that no law can deny this. Destined bondmates will unite whatever the obstacles. Being logical, what they cannot control, they channel. We will give our children to Vulcan, but our wives will not demand what we cannot give."

"Oh god, I'd forgotten!" Kirk coloured. "The marriage tie - will they know?"

"They will be aware that we are now one, certainly." Spock's lips curved at his mate's confusion. "However, our bond will forbid any attempt to oversee what we do together:. But neither T'Pring nor T'Pella will have made any attempt to intrude - if they did we would be aware of it, and intrusion into the t'hy'la bond is forbidden, even to a wife. It is considered a gross perversion, and carries severe penalties."

"Thank god for that!" Kirk leaned back against the pillows with a sigh of relief. "I'd hate to think either of those cold bitches was looking in on that!" He glanced round. "Anything to drink? I'm thirsty."

"Of course. I made preparations earlier." Spock indicated a jug of wine on the bedside table. "Will you share with me, t'hy'la?"

At Kirk's nod he poured a cup of wine, and they took it in turns to drink. When it was finished Spock set the empty cup back on the table and turned to his bondmate, his dark eyes glowing.

"Yes, Spock." Kirk answered the unspoken question. "I want you inside me - I want to know how it feels... "

Spock's hands were gentle as he caressed his trembling lover. Taking a tube of cream from the table drawer he smoothed it lavishly between the Human's buttocks, his finger penetrating the opening to lubricate and dilate the tight rectum. Kirk felt a flush of shame as he realised that he had forgotten the precaution, but Spock kissed him reassuringly. "Remember, I have better muscle control, Jim. With practice you will learn to receive me readily."

Then all thought of shame vanished as the finger withdrew, leaving him strangely empty.

"Do you want it?" Spock teased. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you," Kirk gasped. "Put it in me, Spock. Please..."

Carefully, Spock parted Kirk's legs and pushed them back to his chest, exposing the Human fully. Kirk caught his knees, pulling his legs back out of the way to make things easier for his lover. Something thick and hot nudged at his rectum; the ring of muscle relaxed under the pressure, and the tip of Spock's organ entered him. His flesh was so sensitive he could feel the thickness of the first ridge inside, the flaring of the second as it coaxed the tight anus to relax a little more. There was an instant of almost-pain that vanished as Spock's mind locked onto his, sharing the sensations; then with a slow, careful but relentless thrust of his hips Spock eased himself fully into the cool flesh. Buried to the hilt in his lover's body he remained perfectly still, allowing Kirk to explore and accustom himself to the intrusion, while he in turn savoured the grip of the eager muscles.

"Your legs around my waist... so," he whispered, helping Kirk into position. "Keep your eyes on mine, t'hy'la. Watch my face, and see the pleasure you give me."

Slowly he began to thrust, feeding his enjoyment over the link to Kirk, experiencing the Human's pleasure in return as his lover quivered to the new sensations deep within his body. He wanted to make it last, but it was too much after so long a wait. Between their bodies he could feel the hardness of Kirk's organ, and transmitted his pleasure that the act of possession should have aroused his lover; in return he received Kirk's clear and detailed reaction to the pressure of the hard bulk that filled him. He curled his hand round the Human's penis, milking him in rhythm with the thrusting of his hips. Climax approached for them both, and as the sticky wetness of Kirk's semen spurted between his fingers his own powerful ejaculation flooded into his lover's ass.

Their minds, linked in the meld, reflected their ecstasy back and forth, building to such an intensity that when their entwined bodies finally shuddered into stillness they had no strength for anything more than to lie in each other's arms, enjoying the closeness of their minds and bodies, bathed in the languid euphoria of afterglow. Gradually Spock recovered enough to withdraw his organ from Kirk's body. The glistening smears over the Human's belly caught his eye and he bent his head to lick at them, his tongue lapping the cool flesh clean as he savoured the taste and scent of his lover.

As he moved lower down to suck and lap at the damp matted curls at the Human's groin, he felt fingers tugging at his hair, and looked up, his eyes glazed with pleasure.

"Spock...you don't have to do that... " Kirk seemed on the verge of tears.

"I do not have to, but I wish to do it," Spock murmured thickly. "The taste of you... your scent... the feel of your flesh under my mouth... Let me... "

He bent his head again, and this time Kirk did not deny him; he had felt vaguely that it was too much to expect, but since it was Spock's wish he would not refuse the Vulcan's pleasure - or his own.

At last Spock moved up to share the pillow, licking his lips contentedly. He drew the Human close and lifted the fair head onto his shoulder. Kirk's arm slid around him, stroking the smooth skin as Spock inserted his hand between his lover's thighs, his fingers tracing the sticky dampness that oozed from the full rectum.

On the verge of sleep, Kirk smiled contentedly at the touch, and nestled closer. "Tomorrow..." he murmured, but the promise was lost as sleep claimed him, lingering only in the sense of anticipation that filled their linked minds.

  
***

 

So much had happened in the last two years, Kirk mused as he waited to go down to make his formal farewell to Sarek and Amanda. Within a few days of completing their bond with a physical mating, he and Spock had left Vulcan to join the Potemkin, one of the Imperial ships that had been assigned to train the Academy's crews. With an Andorian Captain and First Officer, a mixed Vulcan, Human and Andorian crew, their relationship had caused no comment, and as declared bondmates, they had automatically been assigned to shared accommodation and to the same duty roster.

There had been so much to learn, so much that could not be taught at the Academy. As an Imperial Starship the Potemkin's duties frequently demanded the enforcement of the often harsh decrees of Starfleet. As a Command trainee, Kirk was expected to sit in on the briefing sessions, and to make his own recommendations as to action. He hated it, knowing that the results of those conferences would mean death and misery for many people, yet what could he do? If he attempted to argue with Shevas, he would be faulted, and whatever his motives a bad report would destroy his chances of eventual command - it was necessary for Vulcan to pay lip service to the decrees of the Empire, whatever their reservations.

Eventually, his growing telepathic sensitivity provided him with a solution that he knew was a compromise, one that he hated, but that would serve his purpose. All he need do was to place himself into a receptive state, and tap into Shevas' consciousness; he could then 'read' the decisions the Andorian had already taken, and recite them - in his own words - as his own recommendations. His ability to produce the 'right' decision gained him several commendations, but he could not shake off a black cloud of guilt that enveloped him each time he surveyed the results of the Potemkin's actions.

It was Spock, pragmatic as ever, who relieved his distress. "Shevas will act as he has decided, whatever you may say," he pointed out. "What purpose will it serve for you to bring suspicion on yourself by arguing against something you cannot prevent? To survive here you must play a part - we both must. Do you think I enjoy the experiments in the Science lab? Or that Dr McCoy approves of what is done in Sickbay? We are all prisoners of the Empire, Jim; we cannot change it, but we can escape it. Survive, endure, and we will be free.

"You're right, I know." Kirk shrugged. "Don't worry, I won't foul things up. Shevas hasn't any idea of how I really feel. By the way, I'm glad you mentioned McCoy - I've been meaning to talk to you about him."

"Indeed?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Yes - Bones hates this as much as we do, but he doesn't have our future to look forward to. I was wondering... He's a brilliant surgeon, and he's studied Vulcans - how about suggesting that he transfer? We'll need a doctor eventually, and we know McCoy."

"The suggestion has merit. We will discuss it with the doctor."

As Kirk had expected, McCoy welcomed the proposal eagerly, enthusiastic at the idea of a Starship devoted to peaceful exploration. His application for transfer, supported by Kirk and Spock, was accepted by the Science Academy and approved by Starfleet - when the crew of the Vulcan ship assembled, McCoy would be her Chief Surgeon.

During their time on the Potemkin, the opportunity came for shore leave on Argelius. Expecting to spend the time alone with his mate, Kirk was surprised when Spock took him to one of the most exclusive varrens on the Planet, and over their meal made it clear that he and his bondmate would share the services of one of the beautiful and skilled whores - a female.

  
"But why, Spock?" Kirk lifted bewildered eyes to his bondmate's face. "Is it... Are you getting bored with me?"

"No!" Spock's explosive denial was ail the more intense for being delivered in a whisper. He touched Kirk's hand, and continued in a calmer tone. "You know that neither of us may touch another male, but what we do with a female does not mar our bond. Jim... T'Pring and T'Pella must soon reach their Time. Neither of us has any experience with a woman. It is merely that I think this... encounter will make the Time easier for both of us."

Kirk considered silently. His experiences with Spock had been totally fulfilling, he had never felt any interest in another partner, but he had to admit that some practical experience of what to do with a woman, and how to do it, would give him more confidence when he approached his haughty Vulcan bride. Ruefully, he grinned at his mate.

"You're right, as usual," he acknowledged. "Well, expert - which one do we choose?"

 

***

 

The night with the whore had been enjoyable, but neither of them felt he need to repeat it. As it turned. out, before the Potemkin enjoyed shore leave rights again Kirk and Spock received an impossible to refuse summons from Vulcan - their wives were approaching pon farr.

A directive from Starfleet secured their release from duty, and a fast shuttle from the nearest Starbase brought them home in good time. The formalities of completing the marriage bonds were concluded, and the bondmates were parted for the first times since they met as each retired into seclusion with his wife, for neither woman could tolerate anyone else being close to her husband at this time, even - or especially - his bondmate.

Kirk carried out his marital duties to his own and T'Pella's satisfaction. It was not as unpleasant as he had feared, since for the duration of pon farr the marriage link dominated the t'hy'la bond.

T'Pella's last act before she dismissed him was to secure the memories of their Time of Seclusion behind a privacy lock; it was only fair, he conceded, since his relationship with Spock was shielded from her. When T'Pella finally released her claim on him the memory of the Time would be erased with the breaking of the marriage tie.

As events fell, Kirk and Spock did not return to the Potemkin. The T'Vana was ready ahead of schedule, and they were immediately ordered to her to oversee her trial and the final selection of her crew. McCoy joined them on Vulcan, working with Sendal to select the best and most suitable applicants for this new mission.

  
***

 

It had taken a year, but now the T'Vana was ready for space; they would leave in the morning. Two days previously T'Pella and T'Pring had formally released their husbands - the breaking of the marriage bond had removed a small part of Kirk's mind that he was only aware had been an irritation now that it was gone, and the t'hy'la bond had expanded to fill the empty place, binding him now totally and exclusively to Spock, and Spock to him. It was a state of affairs perfectly satisfactory to both.

He had wondered, vaguely, what would happen to the women now, and Spock, catching the thought, had answered him.

"It is their choice, and none of our concern. Your son and my daughter will continue our family line. T'Pring and T'Pella may each select another consort if they wish, or they may remain unmarried and concentrate on their training as eventual Matriarchs." He smiled slightly. "T'Pella, I think, will marry again, but T'Pring is too fond of power. She aims for T'Pau's seat in time, and I think she will prove a worthy successor."

Kirk had been satisfied with that answer. He liked T'Pella in many ways - far more so than her arrogant sister. Although during her Time she had imperiously demanded her right, afterwards she had been unexpectedly pleasant to him, even to the extent of praising his performance of his duties as her consort.

However, he need not think of her again. He caught Spock's eye, and moved closer, resting a hand on his bondmate's arm.

"I suppose we'd better go and make our farewells," he said, "but before we do... Spock, thank god you were in the bar that night. What would have happened to me if you hadn't been there? I don't know... but it couldn't have been as perfect as this. Oh Spock... t'hy'la... "

 

***

 

"T'hy'la... "

Slowly Kirk's hands dropped from the silky head. For a moment he lay with closed eyes, hoping against hope... Then he looked up into the bearded face that gazed down at him, and smiled ruefully.

"I wish it had been real..." he murmured, regret in his voice.

A long finger covered his lips, silencing him. "That is how it should have been, t'hy'la," Spock said quietly, "but fate would not have it so. It was a fantasy, as unreal as yours. On the night you made your decision I was on Vulcan. I did not know you existed, or what you would mean to me."

"So we both played out our fantasies. Well, it was an interesting diversion for a shore leave." Kirk rose from the bed, went to shower, and came back to dress.

Spock followed him, returning as one of the androids, still retaining the form of one of the zer'hain, entered to serve breakfast. They ate, then by mutual consent went out into the fresh dawn of this strange, illusion ridden planet; behind them the perfect re-creation of a Vulcan dwelling sank back into the underground labyrinth. "Spock..." Kirk began when they had been walking in silence for some time, "that illusion you wove for me... the brothel... "

"Only I possessed you," Spock assured him. "I made you see me as Vane, as Callo... The Emperor, your other clients, were false memories only." The black eyes focussed on his were implacable. "Not even an android may enter your body, t'hy'la."

They walked on a little further, taking a path through some trees that led to a clearing by.the side of the lake. A soft stretch of grass gave way to a silver beach, and Kirk stopped, enjoying the tranquility of the scene.

"Let's stay here for a bit," he suggested, sitting down on the grass. "No illusions, Spock... just us... "

The Vulcan joined him, broadcasting a mental command that would activate the privacy barrier in the vicinity, preventing others from intruding; and at the same time it warned the Keeper that no androids were required here, whatever they might think or voice aloud.

Kirk was chewing reflectively on a stalk of grass. "Well, now we know what could've happened if I'd gone with Elzar," he said thoughtfully. "Yes, it's possible - I'd have been flattered enough to climb into the Emperor's bed, even at fourteen. And Jalana... we know that there's always someone anxious to pull down the Favourite."

He sat up, hugging his knees. "I wasn't really so different, was I?" he asked, bitter amusement in his voice. "Scheming, plotting, dreaming of revenge... Yeah, that was me, all right."

"It was natural for you," Spock said quietly. "You must be in command. If it is ever taken from you, you will fight to regain it."

"You've always recognised that in me. Even in your fantasy... once you got ne to Vulcan, I was the one in command. The T'Vana... I'd have liked a ship like that... "

"I was self-indulgent," Spock said, self-contempt in his voice. "I said we could escape the Empire, but we both know that is impossible. Our discoveries would have been stolen, perverted... We'd never have been free."

"It was a good dream all the same," Kirk said lazily. "But Spock, have you really never wanted to... well, to be the one in command?"

Slowly, the Vulcan shook his head. "At one time perhaps, not now," he said almost to himself. "It is no longer important to me now that I have thee... There is only one thing I wish to add to what I already have."

Kirk glanced at his bondmate consideringly then stretched out, pillowing his head on the Vulcan's lap, one hand stroking the thigh under his cheek. He had an unspoken wish also, and for the hundredth time he was wondering if Spock could grant it. His bondmate would never ask, probably did not even realise that he knew of the Z'ysh'im, the death-bond. Once it would have been impossible even to consider it, but here, on this dream-world, everything was possible - even a little reality... Spock gazed down at the relaxed face, allowing his fingers to comb through the soft hair. Desire stirred in him, but he made no move towards his mate, enjoying this rare moment of tranquility. Although Kirk's eyes were closed he smiled faintly, sensing the Vulcan's arousal through the bond - and a slight bulge in his tight-fitting trousers signalled his response.

For a long time they remained still, the only movement that o£ Spock's fingers in the Human's hair, Kirk's hand on the Vulcan's thigh. At last Spock leaned down to kiss his lover's closed eyes.

"What game will you play now, t'hy'la?" he murmured. "What fantasy are you conjuring for me?"

Kirk said nothing, but his hand rose to touch a pointed ear. His eyes opened, and they were smoky with desire.

"No fantasy, love," he said huskily. "Just you and me, here, together. This place doesn't exist - this time never happened. It's not real. But we are real..." He sat up, sliding his arms around the Vulcan's neck. "What I want... is to submit to you - completely. Make love to me until I can't take any more - use me until I'm exhausted. I want you - all of you - and I want you to have all of me. Reality - that's the best fantasy of all. Here I can submit. I've wanted to, often, but I've been afraid... I've given myself to you, but you've never taken me... not wholly. Now I want that, too. I'm not Captain Kirk - I'm Jim. How much do you love Jim? How much do you want him?"

Spock's fingers settled onto the contact points as he opened the meld again, assuring himself that this was what Kirk really wanted.

Satisfied, he drew back, allowing the naked hunger to shine in his eyes.

"Oh, I want him," he said calmly.

"Then show me."

"No. You show me. Strip."

Kirk rose, a thrill running through him at the imperious note in Spock's voice. He had often wondered about those few junior crewmen who had been summoned to spend the night in the Vulcan's cabin; if it was their first time they entered reluctantly, white-faced and trembling; only to emerge in the morning wide-eyed, reminiscent smiles curving their lips - and if a second summons was forthcoming they obeyed it eagerly. He had often been tempted to use the Tantalus Field to find out what happened in that fire-lit, spice-scented room, but had only once dared to invade his First Officer's privacy. Now he knew something of what they had found there, but he was sure Spock had always been far less restrained with the juniors under his command - today he would find out, Kirk promised himself.

Responding to the open appreciation in the dark eyes, Kirk undressed slowly, stroking his own body as each garment fell away. Dropping the sleeveless jerkin he unfastened his shirt, slipping it off as his hands rose to pinch his own nipples until they stood out swollen and hard on his smooth chest. Kicking off his boots he unfastened his trousers and slid them down and off so that he stood clad only in a pair of tight black briefs, the front bulging almost obscenely with his growing erection.

Aware that the Vulcan's eyes were watching intently he cupped his hand over the swelling, stroking up then back down, his hand now inside the material.

"Want to touch?" he invited, emphasising his words with a thrust of his hips. "It's good and hard... you'd love the feel of it. But no..." An expression of mock regret crossed his face. "You've got too many clothes on, mister. Here, let me help."

Withdrawing his hand he sank to his knees, unfastening the Vulcan's tunic. He slipped it off and leaned forward to suck at Spock's nipples until they were as hard as his own. For a moment he turned his attention to the high boots, pulling them off before he swung back to face his lover."

"What've you got for me?" he teased, unfastening the trousers and slipping his hand inside. "Hmm... that's good... hard and hot... and hungry for my ass. I like it when you're hungry, Spock."

Quickly he stripped away Spock's remaining garments; the Vulcan shifted position until his back was supported by a nearby tree. Kirk knelt beside him, his hand once more inside his own briefs.

"Show me!" Spock's hand shot out to rip away the flimsy garment and reveal Kirk's erect penis gripped in his moving hand. "Yes, pleasure yourself," he purred. "Let me see what you do with your own body."

Kirk grinned, setting his knees further apart for surer balance and to afford the Vulcan a better view. His hand moved slowly, languorously over his swollen penis, the movement quickening as the need became more urgent.

Spock spared one quick glance for the flushed face, the parted lips, the half-closed eyes before dropping his gaze again to the squeezing, stroking fingers, just in time to catch the movement as the glistening semen pulsed from between Kirk's fingers to spatter on the grass. Reaching forward he caught the Human's arm and pulled him closer; taking Kirk's hands he lifted them to his mouth, licking the last traces of stickiness from his fingers.

Kirk opened his eyes, satisfaction mirrored in their golden depths. "I always said I didn't need anyone," he challenged.

Spock's eyes narrowed in response. "You will learn that you do," he growled, his hand resting for a moment on his lover's temple. "You will not come again until I give you permission; I will not do that until you have begged sufficiently - and I am not easily satisfied." His hand curled around the back of Kirk's neck, drawing him down. "Now suck me. Try to make me come."

Kirk stared at him in disbelief. "Try? You know I can drain you in a couple of minutes," he boasted.

"Try," Spock repeated calmly.

Kirk licked his lips and bent to take the half-erect cock between his lips. It wouldn't take long, he thought as he began to suck - Spock had often complimented him on his skill with his mouth, and the Vulcan had obviously been excited by the sight of him masturbating.

His confidence waned, however, as the minutes passed; the bulk in his mouth grew larger, harder, but the Vulcan would not climax.

"Perhaps you need some encouragement," Spock murmured. As he spoke he rested one hand on Kirk's ass, the fingers dipping into the cleft, finding and toying with the small anal opening.

Kirk stiffened as a finger slipped inside, only to be withdrawn and joined by a second. He thrust forward as the fingers burrowed deeper, taking Spock's cock further into his throat, relaxing his muscles as he had learned to do to accommodate the bulk without choking.

Spock was stimulating him now, the fingers dilating the tight sheath of flesh as they circled, thrust, found and probed the most vulnerable spot. The cock in his mouth was in too deep now for him to suck; all he could do was lie there accepting the probing fingers that teased and tormented the most vulnerable tissues of his body.

At last Spock withdrew his hand, cupped his face, and slowly drew him off his cock. Half smiling, he kissed the parted lips.

"So you cannot satisfy me, after all I have taught you. An inattentive student must be punished."

He pulled Kirk down, turning him so that he lay across his lap, the upturned buttocks invitingly presented. Lingeringly, his hand stroked their curves, then came down with a sudden sharp slap. It was not a painful spanking, but Kirk struggled to escape and found that he could not. The combination of helplessness and humiliation was oddly erotic - Spock could do what he liked with him, and there was nothing he could do about it, no help he could summon. He felt his cock beginning to swell, and as it pulsed demandingly against the Vulcan's thigh Spock smiled triumphantly - his mate was responding as he had wished.

At last the slaps changed to slow caresses, and Spock pushed him away. "Kneel! I want your shoulders down and your ass up. Quickly!" Hastily Kirk scrambled into position, lowering his head and thrusting his ass as high as he could. "Are you going to screw me?" he asked hopefully.

Spock made no answer, but his hands gripped the firm cheeks, parting them. "I have punished you," he said at last, "now I must - what is the phrase? ah, yes. I must kiss it better."

Kirk sobbed aloud as the hot mouth engulfed the tiny opening, the tongue thrusting in. He had never dreamed that anyone would do such a thing to him, but the hot wetness licking and curling inside him was only too real. He endured the stimulation as long as he could, pressing back to lure the agile tongue deeper, but at last a low moan escaped him. "Please... no more. Oh god, it's too much... "

Spock lingered for a moment, savouring the rich, clean scent of his mate's body, then he pulled away; when Kirk rolled over to face him he was back in his former position, leaning against the tree.

The Human wriggled over until he could reach the lean body. "Now will you fuck me?" he pleaded.

"No." Spock suppressed a smile at the sight of his bondmate's bewildered face. "You will fuck yourself." He stroked his rigid cock. "Come here, and impale yourself. Take me into your body and pleasure me."

Kirk climbed unsteadily to his feet and straddled Spock's thighs, squatting down until the thick head of the Vulcan's penis nudged At his rectum. He reached back to open himself, then sank down, gasping as the swollen head entered him, driven deeper and deeper by his own weight.

"Good." Spock steadied him as he tucked his feet beneath him. "A most satisfactory position - you cannot escape me, and your whole body is mine to enjoy. What do you offer for my pleasure?"

Kirk slipped a hand round the Vulcan's neck, drawing the silky head down to his chest, arching forward to press a swollen nipple to the moist lips. Spock began to suck at it, nipping it lightly with his teeth, until the Human whimpered, then he transferred his attention to the other. When it was as sore as its twin he released it from his mouth and lightly brushed his jaw over the erect mounds, the hair of his beard making Kirk moan with pleasure. At last he drew back.

"Ride me," he ordered, his tone a challenge. "Try and make me come now."

Kirk used everything he had ever learned as he writhed and squirmed on the impaling organ, half lifting himself off only to sink down again, contracting his muscles, his hips circling as he bore down. Spock watched his face as he grew more and more frantic, his own desire by now a burning torment as his throbbing cock, denied relief, felt as though it would burst with the pressure building inside him, and the Vulcan smiled again with triumph as the Human merely tired himself with his efforts.

At last, as though becoming bored with the game, Spock lifted the Human from his lap and pushed him onto his back, bending his legs back to his chest.

"It seems you are not as skilled as you thought. Perhaps you need some help, after all."

Sheathing himself again he began to thrust, pounding deep into Kirk, his belly pressing firmly onto the Human's aching cock; Kirk sobbed in anticipation - Spock could not keep this up for long... soon he would feel the hot gush of semen...

But Spock could, and did. The Human's legs were stiff and aching when Spock withdrew again, frowning in feigned disappointment.

"This is curious," he remarked as he stroked Kirk's painfully-engorged organ, producing a frantic convulsion in the agonised body. "Could it be, perhaps, that you do not wish to grant me the freedom of your body?" He made as if to rise. "Shall I leave you, and seek out a more... enthusiastic partner?"

Kirk was beyond coherent thought, beyond realising that Spock had been deliberately delaying his partner's climax and his own. He did not know if Spock would leave him like this - the mere thought that he might was enough. He caught the Vulcan's arm.

"Please don't leave me! I don't know what you want... but just tell me, and I'll give it, or take it... anything... anything you want, I swear. Only don't leave me."

The Vulcan drew a soundless breath. So close now... The analytical part of his mind registered that the response he needed was almost his, while emotionally he longed to explain, to comfort his mate; but too much was at stake for them both. Deliberately he kept his voice pitched to the low, sensual purr that in itself could arouse the Human.

"You will submit to me, totally and without reservation, your body and your mind?"

"Yes! Yes, I will!" Kirk panted.

"You will not seek to deny me?"

"Anything... everything... Whatever you want... "

Spock reacted swiftly, turning Kirk onto his hands and knees. He parted the firm buttocks, centred himself, and pushed home with one swift, relentless thrust.

Kirk's spine arched, and he screamed with the unexpected force of the insertion; then his voice faded into a low, helpless moaning as Spock fell into a fast, irresistible rhythm, the swollen heat of his cock pounding deeper and harder than ever before into his flesh. Fingers settled on his temple, and instantly the Vulcan's lust was his own, a fiery cauldron that must surely turn his blood to flame, searing the flesh from his bones as their bodies devoured each other. Spock was fucking him, but he was surging backwards, taking more and more, deeper and deeper, drawing the life from Stock in this nameless, unendurable passion. Fingers curled around his cock, urging, milking him in rhythm with the flaming spear that pierced him to the heart.

"Come now... come with me," the husky voice breathed at his ear. "Both of us... together...your seed in my hand as mine in your flesh. Ah, Jim... now... NOW!"

Two voices blended in a cry of utter abandon as two bodies stiffened, semen pouring forth into cool, accepting flesh, into a hot, avid hand. They remained locked together as the last shudders stilled, each feeling as though he could not bear to leave this haven.

At last a heavy hand settled in Kirk's hair, turning his head. "Look, Jim."

Kirk opened weary eyes to see the Vulcan's free hand extended before him, the cupped palm filled with the white issue of the Human's body.

"Watch. "

He obeyed, turning his head as the hand lifted to Spock's mouth. A green-tinged tongue emerged to lick daintily at the cream, to lap until every drop was gone. Then the hands closed around his hips, easing him off the still-rigid cock, and he knelt, slumped forward, panting for breath, wanting... He was not quite sure what he wanted, but there was something... something missing...

The hands returned, pulling him back, and he struggled weakly. "I can't... not again... not so soon... "

"But I wish it," the implacable voice whispered in his ear. "You will submit and respond. It is your wish to obey... you desire this because I do. Say it!"

A quiet, languid calm enveloped Kirk's mind. It was all so simple, after all... A smile curved the full lips.

"Whatever you want," he said quietly, happily. "I belong to you." He was eased back to sit impaled on the still-erect cock; it slid into him easily, with no trace of discomfort, so well lubricated was he from that frenzied ejaculation. Gentle hands roamed his body, lightly touching his sore nipples, taking away the pain as they caressed. The voice came again at his ear.

"That was for lust, for the passion I bear you as a Warrior for his Shieldmate. This... this is for love, t'hy'la."

One hand stroked his slowly swelling penis, the other continued its exploration of his body as the cock buried in his ass began to pulsate gently, the flaring ridges coaxing too-sensitive flesh into pleasure. His head fell back against Spock's shoulder and warm lips found his; a tongue parted his teeth and slipped slowly inside to test and savour every nuance of his mouth. Deep within his mind, on a plane hitherto kept secret and untouched, Spock's presence spread warm tendrils, loving, cherishing, adoring every aspect of his being, the evil with the good, the shameful with the innocent.

He was... loved. He had guessed that for a long time, but now he felt it, knew with every fibre of his being exactly what he could mean to Spock. That controlled, aloof Vulcan was unwittingly revealing his own utter vulnerability... Tears stung his eyes as he welcomed the knowledge. Maybe he didn't deserve this... but he must be worthy when Spock could finally own it.

Entranced by their closeness he felt the onset of their dual climax as a physical manifestation. of that emotional orgasm. Slowly and sweetly their bodies gave the proof of their love in a gentle release that overwhelmed them utterly. As he sank slowly, deliciously into the quiet sleep of complete exhaustion, Kirk felt the cool dampness of tears on his cheeks - and there was no shame for his weakness.

  
***

 

As Kirk spiralled slowly back to consciousness he became aware that he was lying on something soft and silky, that warm fingers were massaging a sweet-smelling oil into his aching muscles. Languidly he stretched, and opened his eyes. Spock smiled down at him.

"Spock, that was... " He shook his head in disbelief. "That was incredible."

"There are no words, t'hy'la." An arm encircled his shoulders, helping him to sit up. "Drink this - you must be thirsty. There is food, too. You must eat."

As he sipped the wine and tasted the food Spock offered him, Kirk studied his surroundings. He was lying on a low couch under an awning that kept the direct rays of the sun from his face. To one side he saw a bowl of water and some damp towels; as he glanced down at his body he realised that Spock must have bathed him as he slept.

"Where did all this come from?" he asked lazily.

"The Keeper has his uses," Spock smiled, "although I admit that this time I dispensed with the services of the androids - I preferred to tend you myself."

Kirk poured another cup of wine and sipped it."Are you going to explain?" he asked at last, colouring as he continued, "I mean... why... that?"

Spock joined him on the couch, removing the cup so that he could take the Human's hands in his. "We are bonded, t'hy'la. True, it is only a first-level bond, but it is real and important to both of us. But I am aware that you have always wondered if it was truly on equal terms; you know that my greater strength and telepathic control must give me the advantage."

"You just proved that." Not so long ago he could never have made that admission - and no man had ever bested him for long. Yet it hadn't felt like a defeat - then or now. With new-learned patience he waited for the rest of Spock's explanation.

"It was... necessary. Jim, the Warriors have their own Tradition, their own skills, quite separate from the teachings of the Matriarchs. It was one of the most important beliefs of the S'kandarai that Shieldmates must be truly equal; but how was this to be achieved in a reality where physical strength and telepathic ability are not uniformly distributed?"

"How?" Kirk asked, leaning forward; he thought he could see where Spock's explanation was leading.

"If the weaker telepath of the pair had perfect trust in his partner, the stronger could stimulate the telepathic centres of the other's mind and so raise his abilities to the level of his own. The trust was vital, for to expose such a deeply-guarded level of the mind, total and abject physical submission was necessary - and it could only be granted freely, never taken by force. Such a submission you gave me today."

"And that was what you did to me? But Spock...I have no telepathic ability at all. Starfleet's tests proved that."

"The nerve centres exist in the Human brain, but only rarely do they develop. There have been Human telepaths, you will recall. It was not easy, but I awoke that part of your mind, and I will teach you to use it."

"I'm a functioning telepath? What - exactly - can I do?"

"Your powers are as mine, no greater, no less - I cannot give you abilities I do not possess. And of course, I can do nothing about the differences in our physical powers. But you have never feared my strength."

"I don't feel any different."

"That is because I left your mind shielded until you have learned to use the gift. But because I imposed the shield, you can remove it - you need only will it out of existence."

Kirk nodded, accepting the assurance. "Why did you do it?" he asked curiously. "I've always known, deep down, that you could control me if you wanted to."

"It was precisely because you knew that," Spock said intently. "I did not want - I have never wanted - a Shieldmate who was my puppet. If I had used my mind to control you, I would have gained a whore, not a consort.

"And... there was another reason - a selfish one, perhaps."

"What was it?" Kirk leaned forward, unaware of the anticipation that gleamed in his eyes. Was Spock about to offer the death-bond? He was ready to agree now, had come to want the final, ultimate belonging... yet Spock had never offered, and he knew he must not ask for it. Absolute fidelity to one person for the rest of his life - it was a strangely alluring prospect for a man as promiscuous as Kirk had been; and a frightening one, too, for the penalty for violation of the bond was horrifying.

Did Spock even want that commitment, to him and from him? At first Kirk had assumed, in his arrogance, that he must - as a telepath surely he desired the ultimate union with his mate? Now he was not so sure; he had learned much since taking the Vulcan first as his lover, then as his bondmate, but Spock had never suggested the death-bond. Perhaps it was simply too much to offer a Human...

Spock looked down into the glowing eyes, deliberately concealing the savage thrill of triumph that ran through him. He knew what Kirk wanted, and the Warrior-bred, Empire-trained streak of cruelty in him rejoiced to see the insolent, suspicious Human brought to such a degree of trust. He did want the death-bond - the essence of his mind demanded it - but his pride would not allow him such a total commitment to Kirk. Physical submission... yes, that he could give, for his own pleasure; but to allow the Human such an intimate knowledge of his deepest thoughts and feelings was impossible.

A Shieldmate - yes, the old Warrior phrase fitted Kirk. More than a lover, but less than a shan'hiir, a t'hy'la with whom he would never share that final fulfilment... but in the name of the gods, by how little he failed!

Conscious that the Human was waiting for his answer, Spock smiled ruefully, and saw the shining eyes veiled for a moment as Kirk fought to hide his disappointment.

"Forgive me, t'hy'la," he murmured, brushing his lips against Kirk's temple. "I... needed to feel that submission from you. In all ways I serve you willingly, at your side or in your bed - yet my ancestors were Warriors on Vulcan, and my mind and body craved to claim my mate; as they did. I have longed for it... but I waited until you were willing... "

"Yes, you did," Kirk agreed softly. "And you gave me another weapon, too - as a functioning telepath I'll be almost untouchable. It wasn't so much to ask... now... but I'm glad you waited..." He touched the Vulcan's hands, clasping them in his own. "I liked it, you know," he confessed with an unaccustomed shyness. "Perhaps we can do it again sometimes?"

The Vulcan bowed his head to Kirk's hands in the homage of a Warrior to his Lord. "As you say," he whispered.

Then suddenly a devil of mischief sparked in the hazel eyes. "Spock?" Kirk drawled languidly.

"Yes, t'hy'la?" Spock recognised the devil in his lovers's eyes.

"You said that I can do all that you can?"

"With training, yes."

"Even to control of my body?"

"Of course. "

"Then..." Kirk allowed his mind to fill with memories of their frenzied lovemaking. "Then I'll be able to make love to you... like that?"

"As I said, we are equal." Spock cupped Kirk's chin in his hands. "I will submit to you as you submitted to me - and oh my love, it will be glorious!"

Kirk leaned forward, his lips parted for a kiss. "Then I don't need any toys, any fantasies. This shore leave playground will be our reality."

Their lips met, and as Spock savoured the touch of his lover's mouth he thanked the long-forgotten gods of his Warrior ancestors for this. Tenderness and joy would be his gift to his lover on this dream planet suspended out of time, and he knew that Kirk could return them. Somewhere the innocent, loving child slept still; he had stirred now in his years-long slumber... would he waken fully at last?

Kirk drew back slightly to meet his gaze, and in the golden depths of the Human's eyes an unspoken promise accompanied the soft words, whispered without reservation for the first time.

"Spock... t'hy'la... I love you... "


End file.
